


Sweet Dreams

by Wendymypooh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bella and Edward watch their daughter sleep, Renesmee's object of affection becomes clear when she murmurs, "My Jacob" in her sleep. I wrote this story for the TWIlight Las LJ challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Bella laid beside Renesmee on their large bed in the little cottage that Esme and the others had created for her and Edward to have privacy as they adjusted to married life. Edward’s frame spooned her from behind, and together they watched their little miracle sleep. It was hard to imagine that only a short time had passed since Renesmee was born, and already she resembled a six-year-old. The crisis with the Volturi had come and gone and all of the Cullen’s’ had settled into a normal routine again, or as normal as one that any of them had ever had. 

She watched Renesmee’s eyes move beneath the nearly translucent skin covering her chocolate brown orbs and whispered to Edward, “I wonder what she’s dreaming about?” 

“Hmm…I don’t know.” Edward whispered back as he peered over Bella to gaze at Renesmee. 

Renesmee was oblivious to her parents’ whispered comments, all her focus caught up in the wonderful dream she was having. 

*It was a bright, sunny day, and almost unheard of occasion for Forks, Washington, and she was running through the woods lining the Cullen property, gleefully laughing as she dashed in and out of the trees, as her Jacob, in his wolf form, chased after her. Playing tag with Jacob after they had hunted had quickly become her most favorite game of all. She bounded out from behind a tree where she had been hiding, thinking she had lost him, only to have Jacob jump directly into her path. He then proceeded to give her face a serious licking, making her break into giggles, that quickly became laughter, as she threw her arms around Jacob and hugged him. *

Renesmee let out a gleeful laugh in the middle of her slumber, causing both Bella and Edward to chuckle in response. Then, as clear as day, their daughter let out a big sigh and said, “My Jacob.” 

Edward groaned and rolled onto his back, and Bella giggled in response to his reaction. She rolled over toward him, laying her head on his chest, and immediately felt his arms go around her. “Is it too much of a father to ask that their little girl dreams about him, instead of a mongrel?” 

“No, it’s not,” Bella assured him, “I’m sure you are the focus of many of her dreams, Edward. It just isn’t this one.” 

“Hmmph...” Edward was not sure he believed what she said, but decided to let it go, as a long night awaited them, and there were other more pleasant things for him to think about than his daughter dreaming about Jacob Black.


End file.
